Duke of Ferrara and of Modena
Emperor Frederick III elevated the Italian family of Este, Lords of Ferrara, to Dukes of Modena and Reggio in 1452, and Dukes of Ferrara in 1471. In 1597, they lost the succession of Ferrara itself to the Papal States. They continued to rule the Duchy of Modena and Reggio in the Emilia until 1796, when it became part of Napoleon Bonaparte's Cispadane Republic. In 1814 the duchy was restored under the Habsburg grandson of the last Este Duke, continuing until annexed by Piedmont-Sardinia in 1859. Lords of Este and Margraves of Milan * Vacant: 915-951 * Adalbert I the Margrave ?-951 * Oberto I 951-975 * Adalbert II 975-997 * Oberto II with his nephew Oberto III 997-1013 * Oberto II with his nephew Adalberto III 1013-1014 * Albert I Azzo I with his brothers Hugh I and Adalberto IV 1014-1029 * Albert II Azzo II with his uncle Adalberto IV 1029-1031 * Albert II Azzo II 1039-1097 (alone) * Folco I d'Este with his brother Hugh II 1097-1122 * Folco I d'Este with his nephew (son of Hugh) Azzo III 1122-1128 * Azzo III d'Este with his cousins (sons of Folco I) Azzo IV d'Este, Bonifacio I d'Este, Fulco II d'Este, Alberto IV d'Este and Obizzo I d'Este 1128-1137 The list of Margraves of Milan continues on Rulers of Milan Lords of Ferrara, Modena and Reggio *Obizzo I with his brothers Azzo IV, Bonifacio I, Fulco II and Alberto IV 1137-1145 *Obizzo I with his brothers Bonifacio I, Fulco II and Alberto IV and his son Azzo V 1145-1163 *Obizzo I with his brothers Fulco II and Alberto IV and his sons Azzo V and Bonifacio II1163-1172 *Obizzo I with his brother Alberto IV and his sons Azzo V and Bonifacio II 1172-1184 *Obizzo I with his son Azzo V 1184-1190 *Obizzo I (alone) 1190-1193 * Vacant: 1193-1205 *Azzo VI and his uncle Bonifacio II 1205-1212 *Aldobrandino I 1212-1215 *[[Azzo VII d'Este|Azzo VII Novello]] and his great-uncle Bonifacio II 1215-1222 * Vacant:1222-1240 *[[Azzo VII d'Este|Azzo VII Novello]] (again) 1240-1264 *Obizzo II 1264–1293 *Azzo VIII 1293http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 He succeeded his father in 1293 as Signore di Ferrara, Modena e Reggio (...) "Dominus Azo Estensis et Anchonitanus marchio et dominus Aldrevandinus et dominus Franciscus eius fratres, marchiones Estenses et Anchonitani, filii et heredes domini Obizoni Estensis et Anchonitani marchionis" reached agreement concerning their inheritance by charter dated 4 Apr 1293. *Division: **Ferrara: ***Azzo VIII 1293–1308 ***Fresco d'Este 1308,http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 (...) succeeded his father in 1308 as Signore di Ferrara, deposed in Oct 1308. after his death Ferrara reunites with Modena. ** Modena: ***Aldobrandino II1293-1312 http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 He succeeded his father in 1293 as Signore di Modena, Lendinara, Rovigo e d'Este. ** Reggio ***Francesco d'Este 1293–1312,http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 Francesco d'Este (-killed in battle Ferrara 23 Aug 1312) (...) Signore di Reggio. after his death reggio reunites with Modena * Reunion: Aldobrandino II in Modena, Ferrara and Reggio 1312-1317 * Division: ** Modena and Reggio ***Aldobrandino II 1317-1326, after his death Modena and Reggio reunite with Ferrara **Ferrara ***Obizzo III awith his brothers Niccolò I and Rinaldo and his cousins Bertoldo and Azzo IX (sons of Francesco) 1317-1318 http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 Obizzo III d'Este (...) He and his brothers, together with their cousins, were restored as Signori di Ferrara in 1317 following a pro-Este revolt in their favour against the papal administration. ***Obizzo III, Niccolò I, Rinaldo and Bertoldo 1318-1326 ***Obizzo III, Niccolò I, Rinaldo and Bertoldo 1326-1335 ***Obizzo III, Niccolò I and Bertoldo 1335-1336, in 1336 they recover Modena,http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 He recovered the town of Modena in 1336, followed by Argenta and San Felice in 1346 but lose Reggio. * Reunion of Modena and Ferrara: ***Obizzo III, Niccolò I and Bertoldo 1336-1343 ***Obizzo III (alone) 1343-1352 ***Aldobrandino III 1352–1361 ***Niccolò II 1361–1388, in 1371 he recovered Reggio, but it was immediately reconquered by Bernabò Visconti http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 He captured Reggio from Feltrino Gonzaga in 1371 but immediately lost it to Bernabò Visconti ***Alberto V 1388–1393 *Niccolò III 1393–1409 * Reunion of Reggio with Modena and Ferrara: *Niccolò III 1409–1441, reconquers Reggiohttp://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/MODENA,%20FERRARA.htm#_Toc248721868 NICCOLÒ III d'Este (...) Signore di Reggio e Parma 1409. *Leonello 1441–1450 Este Dukes of Ferrara, Modena and Reggio *Borso 1450–1471 (Duke of Modena and Reggio from 1452, Duke of Ferrara from 1471) *Ercole I 1471–1505 *Alfonso I 1505–1534 *Ercole II 1534–1559 *Alfonso II 1559–1597 Este Dukes of Modena and Reggio *Cesare 1597–1628 (lost Ferrara in January 1598 and moved the capital to Modena) *Alfonso III 1628–1629 (died 1644) *Francesco I 1629–1658 *Alfonso IV 1658–1662 *Francesco II 1662–1694 *Rinaldo 1694–1737 *Francesco III 1737–1780 *Ercole III 1780–1796 (d. 1803) Habsburg – Este Dukes of Modena and Reggio, 1814–1860 (from 1815 also Duke of Mirandola and from 1829 Duke of Massa and Prince of Carrara) Habsburg – Este Dukes of Modena and Reggio, post monarchy * Francesco V (1859–1875) * Francis Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria-Este (1875–1914) * Charles, Archduke of Austria-Este (1914–1917) * Robert, Archduke of Austria-Este (1917–1996) * Lorenz, Archduke of Austria-Este (1996–present) * Heir: Amedeo of Belgium, Archduke of Austria-Este See also * List of Modenese consorts * List of Ferrarese consorts References Ferrara and Modena * * * * * Category:Lists of dukes